


Happily ever after

by katychan666



Series: Starting Over [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Max and rafe are excited, Single Dads AU, Wedding, wedding finally, yaaas!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus and Alec finally tie the knot
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Starting Over [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642375
Comments: 18
Kudos: 88
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Happily ever after

Magnus was gazing into Alec’s eyes, trying his best not to start crying right away. Alec had just walked down the aisle, the boys already waiting there by the side, holding hands. Ah, they were the most adorable ring bearers ever. They looked nervous because they wanted to do a good job, but at the same time they looked proud of their fathers. They understood what a big step marriage was and Rafael especially was literally buzzing with excitement. Seeing Magnus and Alec getting married was one of his wishes for the very start when Magnus and Alec started dating over a year ago. And now it finally came true. So, this was his day, he was totally in his element. He also made sure that the wedding was being recorded as he still intended to show it off to all of his friends in preschool. It was an important day indeed, Magnus slowly looking over to the other side where Alec was standing. 

Alec looked as dashing as ever and he could tell that Alec was also trying his best not to burst in tears. Everyone in the room was emotional, Magnus could see it before when he was walking down the aisle. Everyone was tearing up and he sniffled, his eyes welling up as he was holding onto Alec’s hand tightly. He was never going to let go off that hand, this was going to last.  _ Forever, this time.  _ Magnus knew it, what he and Alec had was real and different from any of his past relationships. Sniffling again, Magnus took in a deep breath and Alec gave him a little wink. 

Alec could feel his heart pounding in his chest with excitement. He couldn’t believe that he was getting married - to the love of his life, literally. Magnus was everything that he ever wished for, biting into his lip and he squeezed Magnus’ hand again. Magnus gasped softly and Alec smiled as he looked a bit past Magnus and saw the boys. They were standing perfectly still, beyond adorable in their little tuxedos. Max had a serious expression on his face and Rafael was barely holding himself back from running over to the two of them and giving them the rings already. _ He was so impatient, but it was adorable.  _

Rafe wasn’t the only impatient one - Alec couldn’t wait to be finally married to Magnus. He couldn’t wait to be finally able to call Magnus his husband officially. To some it maybe didn’t matter, but to him it did. Marriage - it was going to be so amazing with Magnus because Magnus was… amazing. His eyes welled up a little bit at that thought and Magnus quickly gave him a little wink, bringing Alec back to reality and he looked around. Alec was spacing out, already thinking how amazing the future was going to be that he didn’t even realise that it was time to read the vows yet.  _ Oh, vows!  _

Alec perked up and he glanced over to Magnus. Shit, he was supposed to go first, but his tongue was completely tied up and he bit his lip. He didn’t want the moment to be ruined, but it was still too much for him and Magnus smiled because he could see that it was all getting a bit too much for Alec. It was overwhelming for him as well, the amount of happiness and other emotions was almost too much, but it was also such an amazing feeling. It was hard to put it into words and he saw Alec puffing his cheeks.

“I believe it’s your turn, darling,” said Magnus and the others in the room laughing softly. Alec laughed as well, nodding and he chewed on his lip. He wanted to look cool and dashing when he would read Magnus his vows, but he ended up being a complete mess. He was tearing up, trying his best not to crack completely and in the end he finally managed to pull himself together. 

“R-right,” said Alec and cleared his throat again, looking over to the boys again. Both of them had their eyes wide open and he could tell that both of them were in anticipation - just what kind of vows did dad write? Alec snorted and then looked over to Magnus again, taking in a deep breath and he again reached over to him and held both of his hands, smiling softly. He had all of his vows written down, but who was he kidding? Of course he knew all of them by heart and he was going to say them like this. He didn’t want to read them, it didn’t feel right. 

Magnus was smiling when he watched Alec and he chuckled - ah, it seemed to have that he decided not to read them? That made his heart warm up even more. Magnus also decided to learn his vows by heart. He struggled a little bit by writing them at the beginning, but in the end he managed to write them just fine. He put it all out, how he felt for Alec and he hoped that Alexander was going to like his vows. But first he needed to hear Alexander’s vows, his heart again speeding up.

“Magnus,” said Alec and Magnus looked up at him again.

“Y-yeah?” escaped past his lips and Alec grinned.

“I love you,” said Alec and Magnus’ eyes welled up again. That was all that it took to make him cry, honestly - he couldn’t take it. It wasn’t the first time that Alec told him that he loved him, but this time it was different and we knew it. This was their wedding and his emotions were off the roof, he couldn’t stop the tears even if he wanted to. “”I love you so freaking much, I can’t even tell you how much you mean to me, said Alec. “Meeting you and Max,” he said and looked over to the boys. Max happily waved over to him when he heard his name and Alec chuckled. “You two mean the world to me. You made mine and Rafael’s life so much better. You fill my life with so much joy, Magnus. I never thought I’d be able to feel like this - this amount of love, sometimes I still can't believe how lucky I got,” he said and Magnus smiled through his tears. “You are amazing. It’s an honour, Magnus, to be able to stand here with you today. I promise to love you and cherish you and Maxie forever. You-you are the-the best,” he said, his voice cracking and Magnus puffed his cheeks. 

“I love you too,” whispered Magnus.

Alec smiled. “I know,” said Alec and then shook his head. He still wasn’t done, he still had so much more to tell him. “You showed me what true love is, Magnus,” he carried on and tears were rolling down Magnus’ face. He tried his best to stop them from falling, but he couldn't. It was too much for him to handle. He wasn’t used to being this happy. Ever since he met Alec, he felt nothing but happiness and it was still- “I just… I’m so happy. I feel blessed, thank you for walking into my life. I-I-”

“I know,” said Magnus and then looked up. “I-” he said and then made a little pause. Alec was over? His vows were over? Oh, he loved them so they were so perfect and he was getting ready to tell Alec his own ones, looking over to the crowd and he smiled when he saw that he wasn’t the only one that was crying. So far the boys weren’t able to notice that he was crying and he quickly wiped away his tears.  _ Okay, now it was his turn!  _ “Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” stammered Magnus and Alec beamed at him.

“Present,” said Alec and Magnus snorted.

“Dork,” said Magnus.

“Guilty,” continued Alec by flirting and Rafael was getting very impatient over at the side. Papa and dad were stalling - he couldn’t wait for them to say  _ I do.  _ It was important, they said it in all of the movies that he watched. Why was it taking them so long? It was fun and all of that, but he was too excited and he bit his lip, looking over to his brother, who was looking at their parents with little sparks in his eyes. They looked so cool. Rafael smiled eventually and then decided that he should be a little bit more patient.  _ Patience was a virtue,  _ that was what papa always said. Especially to dad!

“Alexander, I should really start now,” said Magnus, laughing along and Alec nodded.

“Yes, of course, babe, I’m sorry,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled.

“Right,” said Magnus and then linked their fingers together. “I love you,” breathed out Magnus because that was the first thing that came into his mind when he looked into Alec’s beautiful hazel eyes. His heart was melting and Alec was again smiling. “You mean the world to me and to Maxie,” said Magnus. “You and Rafe both, thank you for giving us a family. A true family, I have never felt so loved before and neither has Maxie. I’ve seen him break out of his shell throughout this year and a half,” said Magnus and Alec smiled.

“Yeah.”

“And so have I,” said Magnus and glanced down. “I used to have walls around my heart,” said Magnus and Max narrowed his eyes.  _ How did papa have walls around his heart?  _ That didn’t make much sense and he curiously looked over to his older brother - what kind of walls were they? Rafe was older, so maybe he knew what kind of walls those were.

“Rafe,” whispered Max and Rafael looked at his brother. 

“Yes?”

“What walls is papa talking about?” asked the younger boy. 

“I have no idea,” whispered the older boy back and Max frowned.  _ Huh, adults were weird. They had walls around their hearts and stuff.  _ Max’s eyes widened. Was he also going to get one? He didn’t like the sound of that, it didn’t sound pleasant. 

“You tore those walls apart,” said Magnus and Alec’s eyes welled up again, swallowing back his tears. He didn’t want to cry, especially not in front of the boys because he knew that they would get upset, but at the same time he couldn’t hold them back. “You-you… are so good to me. I love you so much,” said Magnus and glanced over to Max. “Even more than blueberries,” said Magnus and sniffled, giving Max a little wink. Alec’s eyes widened when Magnus said that and he burst in tears.

_ Even more than blueberries. _

Max helped him write that.

Covering his face with his hands, Alec tried to stop crying, but the tears wouldn’t stop. Magnus was also getting more emotional, trying to hug Alec, but before he could actually do that, the boys ran up to their parents. Max saw Alec crying first and he pointed over to him, Rafael’s eyes widening as well. The boys placed the rings down onto the floor and ran over to Magnus and Alec, worried because  _ both of them were crying.  _ Oh, no, didn’t they say I do? They were happy. They knew about happy tears but at the time it didn’t really register.

“Dad,” said Rafael and went up on his tiptoes. “Dad, why are you crying? Papa!”

“Papa, what’s wrong?” asked Max.

“Don’t cry,” carried on Rafael, Max already tearing up. 

“I-i-i-is okay,” said Max, trying his best to fight back his tears. “D-d-d-”

“Papa, you cry too!”

“What to do, what to do?” asked Max worried. 

“ _ Boys, get back, _ ” they heard a whisper from their uncle Jace, but they didn’t care for that and in the end Magnus and Alec burst out laughing because how could they continue crying when they had their sons worry about them like this. Alec picked up Max, who was drying his tears with the sleeve of his shirt, making Alec laugh. Rafe soon found himself up in papa’s arms and he was biting on his lip nervously.

“We’re fine, boys,” said Alec and giggled. Magnus nodded.

“Happy tears, remember?” asked Magnus and winked. Rafael’s eyes widened.

“ _ Ooooh! _ ”

“Did we ruin the wedding?” asked Rafael, scared when he looked around the room. Everyone was smiling, finding it cute that they were so worried about their parents and both of them shook their heads.

“Of course not,” said Alec and kissed Max’s cheek.

“How about you hang out here until the end of it?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded in agreement - what a wonderful idea. With their sons in their arms, Magnus and Alec slipped the rings onto their fingers, the boys happily squealing up there.  _ Their friends were going to be so jealous!  _

Rafael was ecstatic when he heard Magnus and Alec finally saying  _ I do.  _ He happily clapped and thus interrupted the kiss that was supposed to happen. Laughing, Magnus and Alec let the boys down onto the floor so that they were free to smooch each other as they were announced as  _ Mister and Mister Lightwood-Bane.  _

_ Finally! _

**Author's Note:**

> And thus this marks the end of the series. Thank you so much for following and all of the support, heheehe <3


End file.
